Text message Break Up
by Jordana Babe
Summary: Joe makes a huge mastake and on top of it all it deals with a phone. First Fic posting so please review. The links are from You Tube where i got the idea from the Fic. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I make no money off of anything. It's for pure fun.

Please enjoy the video. Saw them one day and thought they would make a great Plum Plot.

.com/watch?v=XcidD2HFK8M&NR=1

Special Thanks to Kate Manoso for the help in creating this.

Text Message Break-up

I was chasing Matt Floyd. He's a 34-year-old man who loves to play with fire. That should have been the first clue to ask for back up. But no, I had to go after him by myself.

In case your wondering what's going on, I'm standing at the curb looking at my new Ford Explorer as it goes up in flames. That Dick Joe Morelli had the nerve to text me that he was leaving town. He couldn't even call me and he claims I'm his girlfriend, his Cupcake. I hate that name. I had Matt in the truck when I get the text. Matt used my preoccupation to push me out of the way and toss something into my truck. It was a fire bomb of course. So I ran and took cover. No doubt people will be betting once again on me.

"Hey, Steph! I just made $200 off of you. Thanks," said Eddie. He is so lucky I love him. Well, at least Joe's not here to yell and scream at me.

So you caught up yet? I'm about to go to my mothers. Let the fun begin!

"Hi Mom. Grandma," I said as I walked up the stairs. It creeps me out that they know I'm coming before I arrive.

"Nice to see you on time. Val will be here with Albert and the kids soon," Mom said. It's odd she's not yelling at me about the new disaster in my life.

Just as I stepped in the door, I heard Val pull up. I sat down with my dad and watched the Ranger game. My Dad never talks much but he loves me and supports me. I wish I could meet a man like my dad to love.

"Hey Pumpkin. I told your mom to leave you alone today. I figured you could use a break. Besides you need your energy for the party your going to with the girls tomorrow." Dad speaks and I listen. Did I tell you I love my dad?

"Steph, dear, help me set the table?" Asked Mom, so I go help.

Here it comes, the speech. "Steph, why won't you settle down with Joe and have kids. You could be more like your sister. She's the perfect Burg wife. Why can't you be like her?" Wow my mother's real asking me why I'm not a Burg wife.

"I love Val, Mom. But I don't want to be a Burg wife. I need to fly. I Love Joe, but he doesn't call me or ask me out on dates. Hell, the only reason I lost my new car was because Joe text me instead of telling me face to face that he was leaving town for a month on a job, but he could come over last night for sex. How fair is that, Mom? I'm not like you and Val. I'm. Not. Burg." Just as I finished talking, the dinner table was set and the food was out.

"Dinners on the table," called Mom, so everyone came in and sat to eat.

No one really spoke about my day and I was glad. Even Grandma refrained from commenting. I love my dad.

Mom got up to get dessert when my phone rang. It was another text from Joe

Sorry Cupcake. It's over. Found someone new. I'm Brakeing up with you.

"WHAT THE FUCK! That asshole!" I screamed.

Steph, that's no way to talk at the dinner table," my mother said. So I showed every one the text. Even Val managed to lose a little bit of her serene composure.

"You don't text message a break up. Hell, he didn't even spell it right. It's 'break' not 'brake'," Grandma said.

I was beyond pissed. So what did I do? I forwarded the whole thing to all Burg. He'll never get fucked in this town again.

What a dick.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I make no money off the Plum world or the Video. This is pure fun and, for you Babes, is Cupcake bashing. My Thanks once more to our dear friend Kate Manoso for her help. No Smut.

Inspired by this Youtube video.

.com/watch?v=5cEZQxcfbWA

No Booty Calls

It was a week since Joe text my break up and I had it all over the Burg. Hey! I used his weapon against him. I can text, too. So, here I am in the mall with my girls Lula, Connie, Mary Lou, and of course Grandma. Ok let me fill you in on the events of today. The big ball was tonight and I dragged in three dead beats as well as Dougie and Mooner. Those two had my favorite men waiting when I went to pick them up, Ben & Jerry. So after I took them in, I went to the office and got my checks.

I pulled in next to a black SUV and had a funny feeling flow over my body as I jumped out my car.

"Hey, Connie, whose truck's outside?" I asked as I see two flabbergasted friends fanning themselves.

"Damn girl! You just missed two of the hottest men walk in here. Sit. You're going to drop when they walk out," Lula said.

Of course I didn't listen. Out came my scumbag cousin with two hot guys. One was tall, black, and solid all over like a tank and the other. with mocha latte skin. was by far the hottest man I have ever seen.

"Steph these two are going to take over the high bond skips. Start showing them around," called out Vinnie.

I nodded as I turned to walk out the door when my phone went off. I was having a good day till I saw who it was. Joe. I showed the screen to the girls and Vinnie, they all looked pissed. Yeah, even Vinnie. Go fig.

"Problems, Babe?" said the Cuban.

"Babe? My name is Stephanie or just Steph. And you would be?" I asked.

"I'm Carlos, or Ranger, and this is Tank." Ranger… I like that. After showing them around, I went to the bank and picked up the girls.

So here we are back to the mall. You caught up now? Good. I've tried on a hundred dresses and I was getting pissed that I couldn't find one. The girls all tried really hard. But then, just as hope was lost, Grandma shouted out that she found one. It was just above knee length and a brilliant blue. It was beautiful. I tried it on and it fit like a glove. My eyes popped out and my skin glowed. I came out the dressing room and everyone was stunned.

"Now that's a dress, baby granddaughter." Said my grandma. I got it. It was only 75 bucks and it was just too good to be true. The shoe gods where with us and we all found kick ass shoes black FMPs that had the tie straps that wrap around your legs and the heel was 3 inches. After our shopping we headed off to a late lunch at Pino's.

As we pulled in, I saw Ranger and some of his men. I could feel him and he look up at me and smiled.

Ranger's POV

I had my core team with me at this pizza place that my Babe said was the best. I just meet her and I knew she was the one. She lights up a room and she lit up my dark world from the first moment we met. Tank saw how my reaction was and laughed. But that's okay. That Lula girl has him hooked just as well. He, of course, was in denial.

Bobby, Lester Hal, Cal, and Hector all stopped talking when they saw me shiver. That's how I knew she was here. I gave them a glare and that shut them up. I smiled at her and then got back to my work with the guys

Steph's POV

So after lunch, and much prodding about what the deal is with Ranger, we all headed home. In that whole time span, Joe called me at least fifteen times. I as getting pissed. I got home and took my nap, dreamed a sexy dream of Ranger, and took my shower. I shaved, exfoliated and moisturized my whole body. I put on the new lotion I found from Victoria Secrets, It has sparkles in it, but subtle the smell of Moonlight path was my Favorite. After I was dressed to kill, I left to meet up with the girls. As I got there, I saw my group and Joe called again. I was getting pissed and finally answered it.

"What do you want?" I hissed into the phone.

"Hey, Cupcake. I just got back into down and 'the boys' miss you," he said. He was calling for a booty call? What a Dick. "To bad you broke up with me."

"I was wrong. Come on, you know you like it when we do it wild."

I can't believe him. As I walk around the party, I'm telling him 'No Booty calls'. He just doesn't get it.

"Come on. You can get dressed in leather like you used to." he said.

"What the fuck! I never dressed in leather! That's so 2002. It wasn't me!" I beyond fuming. "I found someone better and he'll even take out on dates. Can you say the same?"

"Why bother? It's fate. We're meant to be together. Why waste the time when we can just get it on?"

Oh, I was fuming. So I yelled, "No booty calls, you Dick!"

I felt that shiver race up my spine and there he was, Ranger. He took my phone and heard Joe try one last time. I was paralyzed by his eyes and heard the one word that changed my life.

"MINE." He hung up the phone and turned it off. Then, I got the hottest kiss ever.

Joe's POV

Point Pleasant is where Steph was with the entire Burg. There was a new club opening called Moonlight Path. It was a hard place to get into. I was pissed that my Cupcake allowed some other man to claim what was mine and let's face it she's mine. And when she grows up we'll marry and have kids. After she quits that job of hers.

I Pulled up, passed the keys off to the kid valet and walked inside. It took me ten minutes to find Steph and when I did, I was pissed. She was dancing real close with that Street Thug Ranger. He and his men are nothing but thugs and trouble. I walked up and yanked them apart.

"What the fuck do you think your Doing Steph? You're my girlfriend and your dancing with him. Do you know who he is?" I asked, of course not, she never thinks. I got a slap in the face.

"I do think Morrelli that's why I'm with him and not you. And don't call me your Girlfriend. You broke up with me. Then you ran to Terry and fucked her. Didn't think I'd know did you?" She yelled at me. Everyone was watching us.

**Steph's POV**

I can't believe that asshole. I know once again I was set aside for a job and it involved Terry as normal. I was hurt and angry but then he had the nerve to tell I never think well that pissed me off. I slapped him in the face.

"I do think Morrelli that's why I'm with him and not you and don't call me your Girlfriend you broke up with me. Then you ran to Terry and Fucked her. Didn't think I'd know did you?" I yelled at him. He made a move so fast I was falling, Ranger was there to catch me. I stood up and nailed Joe in the jaw. He pushed me away as if I did something wrong.

"I'm, sorry Cupcake please come home with me we'll talk and..." I zoned him out, it was the same shit every time. "No Joe we are over for good. Go back to your Mob princess and leave me the fuck alone." I said and ran out of the club. I went to a hideout not too far from the club. Dad and I used to come here when Mom was being too hard on me, wanting me to change into the next Val. I sat and cried. I thought about everything that has happened to me.

I'm 26, no man to call my own or to call me his, no one to like and love me for who I am. I want to fly I want to be more then the next "burg wife" and pop out tons of kids to make my husband and mom happy. I want Freedom. I want to know that I'm free from judgment and able to do what makes me happy for once. Ranger walked up behind me and in no time I was in his truck with his men and off we went to hide me from the Burg. I walked in to my place and packed my overnight bag for the week. Carlos told me I could hide out with him and his men. So I took the offer. I walked into the kitchen and started to talk to Rex.

"Hey buddy, Mommy is going away for a week. Grandma will be by in the morning to take you with her. Don't drive her crazy again, ok." I dropped in a few grapes and looked up at the two men in my home.

"What I'm a hamster mommy." I told them. I made sure I my Blades packed, double checked the apartment and we left. The guys took my bags and carried them to the truck for me and off we went. Tank was driving and Carlos took shot gun. We sat quietly till we were about to pull in this huge place.

"Babe you might want to get ready to be passed around. "The rest of my men you haven't met are dying to meet you. Tank told them how you stood up for us to people as you showed us around town. No one has ever seen us as you do and for you to call us your friends really made the guys feel good."

I was shocked. "Why do people treat you like that? You're all human. Yeah, you guys are huge and a bit scary looking but still; your not bad people. Just dangerous and follow your own rules. I like that." I said back.

"Most people see us as Thugs, Killers, or sexy toys. No one wants to get to know us as people. You're the first to actual care and that means something to people like us who live in a dark world every day." answered Tank. Wow these guys really needed a shot of fun and happiness. I plan on doing just that. We pulled din and both Tank and Carlos stopped smiling.

"Hey, you two ok?" I asked a bit worried. Their faces looked like they could kill.

"Yeah Babe it looks like the general is here. He comes only when one of us is need for a mission. Most of us are in the military or were but still are called to do missions." I can now understand the looks. Ranger got out getting my things and I looked at Tank.

"By the look you have he normally doesn't talk that much or explains things" I looked at him

"No. Baby girl, Ranger is the silent type." Then he laughed full out. It was nice. I had plans to make sure these men knew that some one cared.

They took me to drop off my stuff at an apartment they had on the fourth floor. As I put things away we could hear some yelling on the floor above us. So, we went to see what the deal was. As the doors opened to the hallway, I could hear the voice crystal clear and knew who it was. Glad I grabbed my little snack cakes. As we walked to the rec room as Tank called it, I saw Toby. Toby is my Uncle's back up He didn't say a thing to me so I knew my Uncle had no clue I was here. As I passed by him he winked at me and I smiled. I was behind Tank and Ranger listening to him rant and rave.

"I don't give a fuck what he is doing or who he is doing tell Ranger to get his ass here now." I walked around Tank and Carlos before anyone could talk and tapped Uncle Jason on his shoulder.

"What the Fuck..." before he finished I took the cake I had and shoved it his mouth.

"Shut up and Sit down" I told him pushing in to a chair. I sat on his lap like I always did and ate the other Tasty cake.

"Angel are you ok? Shit you had us worried." I smiled

"I'm fine Uncle Jason. These men rescued me tonight and they're going to help me hide for the week." I told him.

"Good we've been looking for you. I just left your Dad's and he's being drafted back to run a mission as a tech adviser. You know the planning and all that stuff. He'll be working with Ranger and some of his men. Carl and Henderson are out looking for you. Grandma told us what Joe did and they're pissed beyond anything, I've seen."

**Ranger's POV.**

WOW Uncle. Shit, this is his Angel he keeps telling us about. By the looks on my men's faces they all realized the same thing. We had been told stories of what Carl and Henderson did to some guy in the Navy. The guy fucked the General's Niece and wrote about it in some restaurant for everyone to read. Now I know it was Steph and the guy was Joe and the Writing is in Pino's Bathroom. Carl and Henderson told us what they did in detail. They took a block or wood, a bucket of ice and a hatchet and locked themselves in a room with, who we now know was, Joe Morelli.

They had him stand in the Bucket of ice with his hands tied behind his back and when his feet were frozen they took the block of wood and set his foot on it and told him they would be cutting his toes off. Instead they crushed nuts on the board. He heard the nuts crack and began to scream. Thinking it was his bones. When they were done they stunned him, untied him and took the blindfold off. They left everything behind with a note as a warning not to touch her again. We laughed at this, the guy pissed in his pants so many times; they said there was a huge puddle left where he was sitting. Knowing how pissed they are now, I almost feared for Joes life.

**Two Days before the Mission.f sleep for me**

In two days, My Dad and Uncle Jason are going to go on this mission with Ranger and his men. I've helped where I could without breaking any of rules they have to follow. While I was at it, I made it clear that Joe and I where over. Well, Ranger made it clear with the help of Henderson and Carl. I guess the big kiss Ranger gave me in Pino's helped make the message clearer; bat man has clamed me as his. Mom, of course, is not talking to me or cooking for me but that's ok. In the last few months, I found myself moved into Rangers apartment and letting go of the past. He and I seem to get along great. I just wish we could do more than just the kissing and holding each other. I can't complain. I've never felt safe unless I was in his arms. He's so much like my dad and so different at the same time. He's supportive, loving, gentle and silently strong. He helps me fly, how could I not love him?

**One day before the Mission**

I finished my week off with Vinnie. On Monday, I will start working at Rangeman. I walked into the Elevator and was met by Ranger himself

"Hey babe, ready to relax?" How can he ask me that? I'm going to watch the men I love go on a mission and it scares me.

"Babe. We'll be fine. I'm the best and your dad is damn good at what he does. We all we're trained for this, don't worry we'll be back." This man must have ESP. He always knows what I feel and need.

"I'm just worried. Dad hasn't done this in a while and I know if he doesn't come home, Mom will blame me. If you don't come home, I'll blame me." Fuck did I just say that?

"Yeah, you did Babe and I'm glad to know you care." Ranger said, with a smile on his face. Well I past caring. I'm in love with him. Ranger looked at me and had wide eyes. "You're in love with me?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah Carlos, I am head over heals in love with you and I know you don't need that." I wish I could stop thinking out loud. We finished the ride up to his place in silence.

As we pulled up and walked out, Ranger took my hand in his and smiled. We got to the door and in we walked. I stopped dead in my tracks the whole place had candles lit setting off a soft glow. Soft music was playing in the background and there was a path of roses on the floor. I followed it to Ranger's room and there were red and white candles glowing, roses on the bed and a path to the bathroom. I went in and found a warm bubble bath ready for me. More candles glowing all around. I turned to look at Carlos. His eyes almost black with a need and hunger for something other then food. I shivered as he walked to me.

"I love you too; Stephanie and I don't know how it happened. All I know is your Mine and I'm yours. I won't let you go." I had tears shining in my eyes and he kissed me with a passion I've never felt in my life. I kissed him back. We stripped out of the clothing that held us back and climbed in the tub. Carlos was ever caring, bathing me, kissing me and touching me all over setting my skin on fire. After the bath, he dried me off and carried me to our bed. He laid me down and stood to take a look at me. I smiled and reached for him and he met me halfway taking me into a deep kiss with his hands exploring my body. I knew I was in for a long pleasurable night.

**The Day of the mission.**

The day went by so fast. I woke up sore, in all the right places, with a smile on my face that I couldn't get rid of, not that I tried. I was scared and wanted to cry but there was no need. Carlos looked at me and told me he loved me. I have to be strong; they'll be back within the month. Daddy and I kissed each other goodbye. Uncle Jason had left with his men last night. I walked Ranger down and looked at him. I realized Carlos was gone for now and I looked into Ranger's eyes. I Smiled. "Love You Ranger, don't get shot." was all I said when they left

**The return of the Men**

I was chatting away with the girls while we ate pizza at Pino's. I had been getting shivers all day. We were about to leave, when I felt a hand grab me hard around my arm and yanked me into the brick wall.

"Well, look it's the Rangeman whore." it was a very drunk Joe

"Let me go, Joe you're hurting me." I told him. He didn't care; he just gripped me harder and slammed me into the wall again. My head bounced off the wall and I felt the blood leak down my neck. Before I could say or do anything Joe was yanked off his feet and tossed into the side of a black SUV. I looked up to see Ranger and his men. I was so happy I cried. I looked into the eyes of the man I loved and saw Carlos looking back.

"Are you ok Babe?" he was pissed.

"I am now. You're back! Is everyone else back in one piece?" I had to ask. I saw a small smile on his face.

"Yeah Babe and no one got shot." I was happy. Mom was going to be happy. I heard a grunting sound and looked toward Joe, he was a mess. I walked up to him and punched him the nose. I turned and went back to Carlos. I pulled him mouth to mine and gave him one hell of a welcome home kiss. When we pulled away he looked into my eyes before turning with a look that could kill and loudly told Joe "MINE"


End file.
